plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobsled Bonanza...?
Introduction / Cast This fan fiction takes place in the pool. However, this has the same setting as the mini-game, Bobsled Bonanza, meaning that there are a lot of Zombonis and Bobsled Teams Cast (Most important to least important) Gatling Pea Invisibility Leaf Extra Zombie Dr. Zomboss Umbrella Leaf Catapult Zombies Zomboni Bobsled Team PJ Peashooter Spikerock Juan Jalapeno Squash Melon-Pult Kernal-Pult Cabbage-Pult Sunflower The Story In the Zomboss laboratories... Zomboss - I can't think of anything! Argh! Extra Zombie Enters Extra Zombie - What's wrong, sir? Zomboss - Trying to think of an attack on the plants... any ideas? Extra Zombie - Hmm...maybe we could send a bunch of Zombonis and Bobsled teams? Zomboss - No... something else... Zomboss - Aha! We could a bunch of Zombonis and bobsled teams! Extra Zombie - That's what I just-send Zomboss - Quiet! Be glad your not kidnapping 'that pesky wall-nut!' Extra Zombie - Don't remind me... Meanwhile, at the pool Squash - COME ON! COME AT ME ZOMBIES! YOU ALL ARE CHICKENS! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! Sunflower is talking with a mouthful of food Gatling Pea - What? Sunflower swallows a donut Sunflower - Calm down squash, yeesh. The Zombies... are coming... Gatling Pea - Hold on, did anyone else notice there is ice on the lawn? PJ Peashooter - What? Zomboni Arrives Spikerock - Zomboni already? Zomboni gets popped by spikerock Spikerock - Nobody knows how painful that is... Bobsled Team arrives Juan Jalapeno - Ya bobsled? Gatling Pea and PJ Peashooter attack and defeat the Bobsled Team Sunflower - I can tell this will be rough... A huge wave of zombies is approaching! 3 Zombonis and 1 Bobsled team come Juan Jalapeno - NNNGGGGGGGGG!!! Juan Jalapeno takes out 2 Zombonis Squash takes out the third Spikerock takes out all 4 Bobsled Zombies Gatling Pea - You don't think that- Melon-Pult - Umbrella Leaf is on the roof Gatling Pea - Where'd you come from?! Melon-Pult - Been here 2 Bobsleds come Sunflower - Yeesh! This is getting hairy! A huge wave of zombies is approaching! Juan Jalapeno - Pero fue sólo la primera bandera! 2 Jalapeno zombies, 1 catapult zombie, 4 zombonis, 6 giga-gargantuars, 14 giga imps, 3 diggers, 9 chicken-wranglers, 19 bobsled teams, and 3 jack-in-the-box zombies come! Gatling Pea - WHAT?! Sunflower - WTF??? Meanwhile, at the Zomboss laboratories... Extra Zombie - LOL Zomboss - GO! GO! SEND THEM ALL! Extra Zombie - How did a bobsled attack turn into THIS? Zomboss - I do not know On the roof... Kernal-Pult - Too... many... bungees!! Cob Cannon - Where's umbrella leaf?! Cabbage-Pult - Shes at the pool! Meanwhile, inside... Umbrella Leaf - You think I should check on the plants out there? - Nah, just relax... Umbrella Leaf - Yeah, your right... but I will take just a peek! - Alright, alright Umbrella Leaf goes outside to the pool There are several deadly zombies Gatling Pea - Umbrella Leaf! Your here! Umbrella Leaf pulls out the nuke-stones Umbrella Leaf - Poor zomboss wasted all those zombies, oh well! Umbrella Leaf - Heh, zombies... zomboss... thats cool... Gatling Pea - Umbrella Leaf! Umbrella Leaf - What? Gatling Pea - Use the nuke stones! Umbrella Leaf - Why? Gatling Pea - THERE ARE ZOMBIES EVERYWHERE!! Umbrella Leaf looks behind Gatling Pea Umbrella Leaf - Poor zomboss wasted all those zombies, oh well! Umbrella Leaf - Heh, zombies... zomboss... thats cool... Gatling Pea - Oh my gosh... Gatling Pea takes the Nuke Stones Annoying Orange - Hey! Hey! Gun Pea! Gatling Pea - What? Annoying Orange - Hey! Hey! Gatling Pea - WHAT? Annoying Orange - Basketball! Umbrellla Leaf - What? Oh! SPROING! Umbrella Leaf blocks the basketball lobbed from a Catapult Zombie. Gatling Pea gets knocked away with Nuke Stones in his hands Gatling Pea - UMBRELLA LEAF!!! YOU SON OF A *****!!! Gatling Pea falls in the pool Umbrella Leaf - Oh... umm... Gatling Pea is thinking... Huh? Where am I? Looks like I'm in the pool... Grah! Too much water! Gatling Pea spits out gatling gun and holds his breath Much better... What are those green things? Oh my gosh... Squashes! Dead squashes! At the bottom of the pool! Ok, I need to worry about this later... Huh? What is that? Gatling Pea attempts to swim to the mysterious... thing... Its a hidden entrance! Wonder where this leads to... Gatling Pea swims into the hidden entrance, only to find fresh air. Gatling Pea then stops holding his breath when he gets up there Ahh! Fresh air! But where does this lead to? Gatling Pea looks back Guess I'll have to leave my Gatling Gun... Hmm... it appears to be a long hallway... Gatling Pea walks through the hallway for 5 minutes, when he finally meets the end of it I wonder how the plants are doing up there... Now, Gatling Pea is going to talk some. If there is a normal 'talk' ('Gatling Pea -') then Gatling Pea is talking. But if there is a (T) ('T)Gatling Pea -'), then Gatling Pea is thinking. (T)Gatling Pea - It seems to be some sort of training room... (T)Gatling Pea - Uh-oh, I hear footsteps... Gatling Pea hides behind a large target ??? - Alright Catapult Zombies, time to prefect your aim! Catapult Zombie - Ung... brainz... ??? - You'll get brains! After practice! Get in your Catapult Carts! (T)Gatling Pea - Hold on... is that... Extra Zombie?! Oh crap, I'm in the Zomboss labrotories! How do I get out?! I can't swim... so I have to find my way out of here! Extra Zombie - Shh! I hear something! (T)Gatling Pea - Well... this is the end... Extra Zombie is heading near the target... Extra Zombie - Ouch! Hey! Who did that! Catapult Zombie 3 - Mee... Extra Zombie - You?! News flash, hit the target, not me! Got it?! Catapult Zombie 3 - Ungg... yesss... (T)Gatling Pea - Ok... ok... I'm safe... CRASH! Extra Zombie - Hm? I better go check that! Catapult Zombies, continue working on your aim! Catapult Zombie 2 - Bleh... Extra Zombie Leaves (T)Gatling Pea - What do I do next? Uhh... umm... (T)Gatling Pea - I know! I will follow Extra Zombie! Gatling Pea shoots a pea in one of the Catapult Zombie's eyes Catapult Zombie 3 - Bleh... ow... Catapult Zombies 1 and 2 - Yew oh kay? Gatling Pea uses Hyper and escapes the room Gatling Pea enters an unoccupied room Gatling Pea - Ok... I'm safe... ??? - Woah! Hey! Hi! Who are you! Wait! Are you good? I hope so! Don't hurt me! I like toast! Yay! Gatling Pea - Coffee Bean, is that you? ??? - No! Its me! I'm his brother's cousin's sister's brother! Gatling Pea - Who are you? ??? - I'm... I'm... IN-VIS-IBILITY LEAF! Gatling Pea - Are you from Bloom and Doom Co? invisibilty Leaf - No! I'm an abondoned plant from PvZCC!! Gatling Pea - Can you make me invisible? Invisibilty Leaf - YEAH! Invisibility Leaf disappears Gatling Pea - Where'd you go? Invisibility Leaf - I made you invisible! Yay! Let's go! Yay! Gatling Pea uses Hyper Gatling Pea - Alright, we've caught up to Extra Zombie. You need to be quiet... Invisibility Leaf - Quiet... Gatling Pea - Good. Gatling Pea - Let's listen... Zomboss - I can't think of anything! Argh! Extra Zombie Enters Gatling Pea and invisibilty Leaf come inside secretly Extra Zombie - What's wrong, sir? Zomboss - Trying to think of an attack on the plants... any ideas? Extra Zombie - Hmm...maybe we could send a bunch of Zombonis and Bobsled teams? (T)Gatling Pea - That sounds familiar... Zomboss - No... something else... Zomboss - Aha! We could a bunch of Zombonis and bobsled teams! Extra Zombie - That's what I just-send Zomboss - Quiet! Be glad your not kidnapping 'that pesky wall-nut!' Extra Zombie - Don't remind me... Gatling Pea has a shocked expression Gatling Pea - I can't believe it.... I went back in time? What will happen next? Find out next time on... Bobsled Bonanza...? I hope you all enjoyed! This was my first fan-fiction! Bye! Category:Fanfics